hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5291 (4th November 2019)
Synopsis Plot Mercedes enjoys spending time with Sylver and Bobby. Later, she sees Harry's coffin in the hearse and apologises for letting him get the blame for the hit-and-run on Grace. Marnie and Romeo try to convince James to put everything aside for one day to focus on Harry's funeral. He refuses as he thinks people still think people killed Harry. He goes to the police station for a soil sample. Mercedes tries to comfort Diane, who thinks it's the wrong time to have the funeral. Romeo takes Juliet to the station after James. Juliet explodes at James, but her words seem to have an effect. Grace leaves Liam an angry voicemail, demanding to know where he has been all night. Sally and Nana try to talk Cleo out of leaving the village. She says that Porsche has offered her a place to stay in London and she can finish her course there. She inadvertently lets slip that Mitchell cheated on her. They want to teach Mitchell a lesson. Stuart has an argument with Alice. Stuart and Jonny find a news article on Harry's funeral, and show Ste. Ste is distraught. Nana and Sally explode at Mitchell and reveal to Walter that he cheated on Cleo. Cleo reveals to Mitchell that she's leaving that day, and pulls Nana and Sally away. Walter demands an explanation. Ste races over to find the hearse and bursts into tears. Diane is furious to see Ste. Ste wants to go to the funeral, but Edward and Diane ask him to leave and Jonny and Stuart try to restrain him. Grace finds Liam, nursing a hangover, in The Loft. Grace tells Liam that she knows that he put her in a wheelchair and now she will put him in a bodybag. She angrily confronts him with everything that she knows. Liam says it wasn't his fault - Mercedes was driving the car. Liam didn't know it was Grace, and everything fell apart when he discovered it was Grace. He wanted to tell the truth but Mercedes wanted him to keep everything quiet. He urges her to hate Mercedes, not him. She asks why she should believe him, he tells her that he has evidence. Harry's funeral begins, and James walks in, with Juliet and Romeo having convinced him to come. Diane is upset as she wanted Tony to turn up to the funeral, knowing that Luke had seen him in the village. Edward comforts her. Tony asks Breda about the funeral, she refuses to let him go. Diane speaks about Harry, expressing his belief about there not being an evil bone in his body - he just needed more time to put things right. Jonny and Stuart let Ste watch the funeral from afar. Breda tries to comfort Tony and she gives him a hug. James makes a speech about Harry, apologising for all the jealousy and paranoia. Grace styles her hair, paints her nails and puts on make-up. She throws away her crutches, grabs Harry's phone and puts on her phone. She tells Liam that she's going to let Mercedes know that "Grace Black is back in business". Diane receives a call from Scott, informing her that his scan is clear. Diane is touched when Edward offers to pay the bar tab for Harry's wake. Cleo texts Mercedes, informing her that she's going to live with Porsche. Joel is also shocked. Breda pretends not to know who Harry is, or that it's his funeral. Mitchell bumps into Cleo and she reminds him that she was in the same situation with Harry. She tells him that life is too short to live a lie and to deny happiness. She says that she loved him too much to be just friends and leaves. Grace makes a speech at Harry's wake, playing the voicemail on Harry's phone. Everyone is horrified to hear Mercedes confess to the hit-and-run. Sylver is horrified to learn of Mercedes and Liam's affair. Everyone is further shocked when they hear Mercedes threaten to kill Harry. Grace drops the microphone. James accuses Mercedes of killing Harry. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast None Music Notes *Final appearance of Cleo McQueen as actress Nadine Mulkerrin leaves for maternity leave. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019